The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to help presentations within an operator interface.
Entities use forms for a variety of purposes (e.g., employment questionnaires, satisfaction surveys, internal reporting, etc.). Many entities are increasingly employing forms that users can complete on a mobile computing device. However, form inputs generally include errors when completed by using a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone.
Eye tracking technology enables measurement of the direction of an individual's gaze. Some mobile computing devices have incorporated eye-tracking technology.